Mon petit ami est un Otaku
by EdFrench
Summary: Gaara ne veut pas que Naruto monte dans sa chambre... Quel secret honteux peut-il bien y cacher? Fic délire, GaaNaru, fanboys


**Jésouille de Jésouille, j'ai mis du temps à la traduire, celle-là... que voulez vous, le français est peut-être la langue de l'amour, mais sûrement pas de l'humour. (La preuve, dès qu'on essaie on ne peut faire que des jeux de mots à la Laurent Ruquier)**

**Mon petit ami est un Otaku**

"Ma chambre?" Gaara parvint à empêcher la panique de percer dans sa voix.

"Ben ouais, ta chambre!" Naruto rebondit une dernière fois sur son matelas avant de sauter et d'atterrir devant son petit ami. "Passkeuh, tu vois, j'pensais à redécorer celle là," Il fit un geste englobant la spacieuse pièce que Gaara mettait à sa disposition lors de ses visites. "Non pas que la déco craigne ou quoique ce soit hein, c'est super classe, mais juste euh, un peu impersonnel... Enfin bref, je cherchais une couette orange dans un catalogue, et tout d'un coup je me suis dit 'hé, mais j'ai jamais vu la chambre de Gaara!'. Alors voilà, je te demande, dattebayo!"

Le Kazekage piqua un fard. Bien sûr, il aurait du se douter qu'un jour Naruto ait envie de voir sa chambre. C'était presque naturel. Sauf pour Gaara. Après tout, cette pièce avait pour la plupart des gens deux fonctions principales: 1) assurer un sommeil tranquille ou 2) assurer une baise tranquille.

Hors, bien que l'âme de Gaara ne soit plus liée avec celle du Shukaku, le jeune homme n'avait pas pour autant abandonné ses habitudes d'insomniaque. Il ne dormait que par épisodes d'une vingtaine de minutes, autant dire pas assez pour justifier le rituel du 'monter dans la chambre-mettre son pyjama-brosser les dents-fermer les rideaux-tapoter l'oreiller-bisou à Temari'. Aussi, lorsque le sommeil venait, le jeune Kage se contentait de rester dans son bureau, de mettre son super fauteuil de Big Boss en cuir rembourré en position 'Glandage', et de fermer les yeux.

Quant au sexe... il en était toujours au stade du 'bisous timides et légères caresses', d'abord parce qu'il n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il était sensé faire _après_, ensuite parce que quelque soit ce _après_, Temari et Kankuro avaient fermement décrété qu'il n'était 'Pas Prêt'. Cela signifiait que chacun de ses rendez-vous amoureux était chaperonné par son frère ou sa soeur, que si Naruto et lui regardaient la télé ensemble c'était avec un bol de popcorn large comme une roue de charette entre eux et surtout, s'ils montaient dans la chambre de Naruto, ils devaient laisser la porte ouverte. Pas d'intérêt particulier à y aller, donc, ou dans celle du Kazekage.

Pour résumer, la chambre de Gaara n'avait aucune utilité… hormis une qu'il souhaitait à tout prix cacher à son petit ami.

Sans grand espoir, il dit: "Ce n'est pas une pièce très intéressante à voir, Naruto."

"Roooh, allez, j'ai envie de voir l'endroit où tu dors... PAS! Mouarf arf!" Le shinobi lui fit un large sourire, rigolant à sa blague vaseuse.

"Et tu veux vraiment le faire maintenant? Parce que j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait peut être aller prendre un bol de ramen?" Le Kazekage commençait à désespérer.

"OUAIIIS, DU RAM- hé, deux secondes, je croyais qui y'avait pas de stands de ramen à Suna?" Naruto fronça les sourcils, visiblement confus."... et on sort juste de table?"

"Ok, je vais te montrer ma chambre." Gaara soupira, admettant la défaite. De toute façon, il ne savait pas ce qui était pire: Naruto voyant le contenu de sa chambre ou apprenant qu'il y avait *bien* des restaurants de ramen à Suna. Le jeune Kage considérait qu'il ne voyait déjà pas beaucoup son amoureux; il n'avait pas envie qu'en plus leur temps ensemble soit concurrencé par la passion de ce dernier pour les bols de nouilles.

Il se dirigea lentement vers les quartiers du Kazekage, son petit ami le suivant en sifflotant. Il eut brièvement l'envie de le pousser dans une des nombreuses chambres vides que comportait cet étage, et de l'embrasser jusqu'à lui faire oublier tout le reste. Il ne le fit pas parce qu'il avait la trouille de se faire choper par Temari, qui l'avait déjà puni après avoir trouvé du pop-corn partout dans le salon et sur le canapé (ce qui signifiait sans doute possible que le bol de popcorn avait failli à son rôle de 'barrage à bisous').

En plus, s'il avait souvent rencontré l'expression "embrasser quelqu'un jusqu'à lui faire oublier tout le reste" dans les bouquins de Temari (ceux couleurs pastel, qu'elle planquait derrière l'encyclopédie), il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment procéder. Ses connaissances récentes en matière de romantisme lui faisait douter de sa première idée, à savoir utiliser la proximité d'une embrassade pour flanquer un coup du plat de la main dans le cou de l'être aimé.

Pourtant il devait exister une technique puisque toutes les couvertures des livres de sa sœur montraient des filles à demi évanouies, étalées sur la poitrine musclée et luisante d'hommes portant des chemises sans boutons et deux tailles trop petites. Gaara attendait, plein d'espoir, la parution des deux derniers tomes de « Le Vent de la Passion », qui en outre de lui dévoiler peut-être les secrets de cette méthode, devrait également révéler le nom du vrai père de Cherryko et prouver que Nathanto avait survécu à l'accident provoqué par Sasukevin, son rival de toujours.

Ses spéculations intérieures prirent fin avec le couloir, qui débouchait sur d'imposantes portes doubles. Gaara les gratifia d'un regard noir : les Kazekage l'ayant précédé avaient en commun un sens de la démesure qui s'était reporté sur l'architecture intérieure. Les portes menant à la chambre du leader de Suna étaient en ébène massif, anciennes, imposantes et pas du tout du genre à s'ouvrir discrètement. Pas de poignées non plus, ce type de portes ne s'ouvrait que d'une poussée dramatique et, dans les circonstances actuelles, propres à accentuer le ridicule de la situation.

Il poussa les portes, qui s'ouvrirent dans un grand mouvement théâtral. Gaara soupira. Il avait pourtant essayé de manquer son coup.

Il entendit Naruto pousser une exclamation étonnée, mais il s'interdit de le regarder, préférant fixer son regard droit devant lui.

"Eh beh..." Son petit ami le dépassa pour entrer dans la chambre.

Il y en avait des placards et étagères entiers. Des figurines, des objets, des posters… et même des mugs et des porte-clés et Dieu seul sait quoi d'autre. Son secret.

Naruto s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre et fit un tour complet sur lui-même, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Si on mettait de côté M.Câlinours, le seul compagnon de l'enfance solitaire de Gaara, la chambre était décorée selon un thème unique.

« Euh… alors comme ça, t'es fan de Sailor Moon ?! »

Gaara rougit furieusement et fit quelques pas dans sa chambre pour s'asseoir sur son lit –neuf et condamné à le rester- évitant le regard de Naruto pour plonger le sien dans les yeux, petits et brillants, de M.Câlinours.

« C'est pas tout à fait ça, » dit-il très vite. « C'était l'idée de Kankuro. Ça date de quand j'ai voulu devenir Kazekage. On a dû faire un genre de… propagande, pour que les gens puissent voir que je n'était pas un monstre assoiffé de sang. Enfin, pas complètement, en tout cas. Temari a pensé qu'il fallait que je me mette à avoir des hobbies 'normaux' comme la peinture, ou le tricot. »

Il pointa vaguement vers un mur où était accroché une toile qui semblait avoir fait une rencontre funeste avec de la peinture rouge, une tronçonneuse et un pigeon qui, avec un peu de chance, était déjà mort. A coté se trouvait une chaise où était assise une poupée en tricot avec plein de brins de laine multicolores (enfin, surtout marron et rouges) jaillissant de son ventre ouvert.

Gaara fronça les sourcils. Lui avait été très content de sa première incursion dans le domaine artistique (et tricoter des organes humains réalistes n'était _franchement pas_ facile), mais…

« Apparemment Kankuro et Temari n'ont pas trouvé le résultat très convainquant. » Sa soeur avait même pleuré un peu en voyant la poupée. « Kankuro m'a rappelé que le but de l'opération était de me faire apparaître comme inoffensif. C'est là qu'il a eu l'idée de faire de moi un Otaku. »

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux roux, refusant toujours de regarder son petit ami dans les yeux.

"D'après lui, les otaku sont les créatures les plus inoffensives qui soient et se situent juste au dessus des vers de terre et de Hinata Hyuuga dans la chaîne alimentaire. Surtout ceux qui aiment les anime pour filles… et Sailor Moon commençait à être assez populaire à ce moment, donc il a suggéré que je commence à collectionner des trucs basés sur cette série, et que je le fasse savoir dans le Village. »

Il ne put retenir un léger sourire en se souvenant de l'expression d'incrédulité totale sur tout les visages des habitants de Suna, la première fois qu'il avait fait un tour dans le village avec un porte-clé Chibiusa pendouillant de sa gourde et payé ses courses avec de l'argent tiré d'un portefeuille sur lequel Kitty Luna souriait largement.

"Et le mieux," continua t-il « c'est que ça a marché. Rapidement les gens se sont mis à me sourire dans la rue, ou dans les magasins. Certains venaient me parler d'eux-mêmes –même des petits enfants !- pour m'offrir des images ou des autocollants Sailor Moon trouvés dans leur paquet de chocolat, des magasines ou autre… et quand je fus nommé Kazekage, je reçus d'autres cadeaux, plus gros, par courrier. Alors… » Il prit une inspiration profonde, carra les épaules et se tourna finalement vers son petit ami.

"Alors peut être que tu trouves ça ridicule, mais tout ces objets sont la preuve de l'affection que me portent les gens de Suna, et en tant que tel… » Il s'interrompit.

Naruto ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. Le jeune Ninja était trop occupé à dévorer des yeux le contenu des étagères en poussant à intervalles réguliers des exclamations sourdes.

« ... Oh bon sang, et tu as même les OS avec Sailor V!!! J'étais sûr qu'ils n'étaient plus édités, dattebayo ! Et OhPinaise, c'est un dessin signé ça ? Gaara, chui dég', comment que t'es trop verni !»

Gaara cligna des yeux. « Ah bon ? »

« Attends, MEC. Tout ces trucs valent bien…chais pas… la moitié de ton budget pour les hôpitaux, genre ! »

Le Kazekage haussa les épaules, pas convaincu. Ses _chaussures _valaient bien la moitié du budget consacré à la médecine à Suna. Dans le village du Sable, la santé se conservait entre autres en évitant soigneusement l'hôpital général, dont la devise non officielle aurait pu être gravée au dessus de ses portes _'Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, poussez pas trop la chance et faites demi-tour.'_

Il observa néanmoins ses étagères avec un oeil neuf, avant de faire une légère grimace. Il s'agissait de cadeaux ; peu importe leur valeur marchande, il ne pouvait les aliéner.

« Et comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça ? » demanda t'il à Naruto.

Son petit ami lui adressa un large sourire et fit le 'V' de la victoire. « Parce que devant tes jolis yeux ébahis se trouve le fan numéro 1 de Sailor Moon !… enfin, à Konoha, hein. »

« … Vraiment ? »

Naruto fit un clin d'oeil et leva les mains. « Regarde un peu ! » Ses doigts exécutèrent une danse rapide, formant un sceau inconnu de Gaara.

« Cosplay no Jutsu ! »

Il y eut un _Fouuchh!_, de la fumée, et…

Le résultat ressemblait un peu au Jutsu Pervers. C'était sûrement à cause des couettes blondes, sauf que celles-ci étaient bouclées au bout, comme celles de l'héroïne de Sailor Moon, Bunny. Mais Naruto n'avait pas changé de sexe, et au lieu d'être à poil il portait l'uniforme de lycéenne des soldates de la Lune, identique jusque dans le gros ruban rouge -ornant maintenant une poitrine plutôt plate-, et le diadème sur le front.

Naruto posa les mains sur ses hanches.

« Cool, non ? » dit-il. « Grand vainqueur, trois années consécutives, du concours de cosplay à Konoha, catégorie shojo, et deux fois finaliste de la compétition générale ! Sasuke-teme était vert de jalousie ! Ha ! T'aurais vu son costume de Cardcaptor Sakura complètement raté ! Il avait même pas le bon bâton, datte… hé, Gaara, on dirait que tu saignes du nez… »

Gaara fut incapable de répondre, comme il fut incapable de détourner les yeux de son petit ami qui dévoilait des jambes fort sexy de sous une jupe très, très courte. Quelque chose remuait en lui ; quelque chose de deux mètres de haut, avec des abdos en béton prêts à jaillir d'une chemise deux tailles trop petite pour causer quelques évanouissements.

Le jeune homme s'abandonna à ses nouveaux instincts. Il sauta sur Naruto.

Pas la peine de préciser que lorsque Temari finit par les débusquer, elle ne fut Pas Contente. Au milieu des cris, Gaara crut comprendre qu'il était confiné dans sa chambre juste qu'à ses dix-huit ans. Ou peut être quatre-vingt. Mais il s'en moquait.

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait.

Il avait finalement trouvé un usage à son lit.

-FIN-

**Bon, pour ceux et celles qui se demandent comment j'ai pu arriver à un truc pareil, sachez que c'était à la base un cadeau pour ma beta américaine. Ignorant quoi lui offrir, j'ai regardé son profil et vu qu'en plus d'aimer Naruto, c'était une fan de Sailor Moon et Card Captor Sakura (et Avatar, sauf qu'à l'époque j'ignorais de quoi il s'agissait) et aussitôt, ce drôle d'ovni a déboulé dans ma tête.**


End file.
